My Eyes, Your Soul
by MissEars
Summary: AU, Naruto Sakura and Sasuke, all from different villages. The three are fighting aginst each other. Will they ever be come friends? Some thing more? SasSak slight NaruHina
1. The beginning

A/N: Yo! This is Highflyincherries, this is my latest story. I got the idea while talking to HPBabe91 (I love her to death) anyway on with the story. Ok this story is AU, and some OOC later. There will be a few OC's. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for if I did why would I be writing fanfic for it??

* * *

Chapter one- the beginning

"AHHHHH! GOD HELP! I CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF!" The young man fell to the ground with a thud; he started to gasp for air. The sound of his gasping wasn't to be heard over the sounds of the many battles in the background. The man gave a shudder as he took his last breath. The battles raged on as the man died, kunai flew across the field, bombs exploded, and shinobi fell never to get up again. Medic-nins rushed back and trying to save anyone that they could be it friend or foe. This was perhaps the ugliest war anyone had ever seen. The three villages fighting had once been great allies. All three where fighting for very different reasons. Sound wanted power, Leaf wanted to prove that it wasn't useless, and Sand was trying to stop the fight. (A/N: why do we kill people, to show people that killing people is wrong? Anyone else think of that?) At one point no one would ever think that these three would fight it was unheard of. Now though the fighting had become a normal part of life.

* * *

A pink haired medic-nin watched the fighting from the tent window. She turned to face the purple haired women beside her. The pinks, green eyes flashed sadly before speaking "Hinata-chan this fight has been going on for too long." The purple sighed and looked downward with her light lavender eyes before answering her friend. "Hai, it has Sakura-Chan. If this war continues Leaf, Sound and even our village of Sand will no longer exist. This useless fighting is killing our villages." Sakura nodded in agreement "and Garra-Sama is trying his best to end this war, but he knows his efforts are in vain." Hinata sighed in response; she turned to look out the window again with a distant look in her eyes and no emotion showing on her pale face.

* * *

Two blonds stood together in heavy silence. One of the two had long hair pulled back into loose pigtails, she broke the silence. "Naruto, what are we going to do? Leaf isn't doing well in this war, if this continues we'll be wiped out!" Her voice was raspy it almost seemed that she had been crying. The second blond sighed and shook his short spiky hair. "I dunno Tsunade baa-Chan" his answer was rewarded with a sharp smack to the head that sent him face first into the ground. Tsunade growled at him "Don't you DARE call me Granny! I'm not that old you baka!" Naruto sat up rubbing his head with a yes ma'am. "Ya didn't have to hit me that hard!" he paused for a moment "I don't know what we're gonna do Tsunade, I just don't know."

* * *

A/N: Ta Da! That would be the first chapter of My Eyes, Your Soul. If you're wondering about the title, it's said that eye's are the window to the soul. Hope that helps a little. Well you've read this far why don't you review, if you don't my panda's wouldn't mind hitting you with sticks any way thanks for reading.

Cherries


	2. Fighter number 3 Sound

A/N: yo! Its Highflyinfcherries! Sorry it took so long to update, my computer decided that it wanted to die. Soooo it did : (. Any way heres the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: (wispers) of course I own naruto! (lawyers start to chase me) I DIDN'T SAY THAT NOT AT ALL!!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"my lord, Leaf and Sand are fighting harder sir."

" I see" was the cold answer. The young shinobi found a pair of snake like eyes watching him with a killer intent. The shinboi began to shake, he quickly bowed and walked away as fast as he could without running. The owner of the snake eys laughed.

"Don't kill him." Said a rather bored voice.

"Why not? I'm bored Leaf and Sand are finghting harder, and I have nothing better to do."

A sigh was heard before the second man spoke.

"Just don't take your anger out on that idiot."

"Don't tell me that you've gotten soft, Sasuke!"

A growls came form the black haired black eye'd Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the snake like man.

" I have not gone soft you bastered, but if you kill him it will be the sixth person this week killed for angering you Orochimaru and with both villages fighting harder do you really think that a wize idea?"

Orochimaru laughed and moved some of the long black hair that fell before his pale face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

"NARUTO!!!! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR, YOU WANT TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE AND YOU THINK ITS OK TO GO AND VANDILZE THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN?" Every on in Leaf could hear Tsunade's yells. They also heard the loud bang which meant that Naruto's head just made friends with the ground. They were close, Naruto's head made friends with the wall. As he pulled way from the wall he started to grumble.

" Tsunade, that hurt! Besides,I only did it cuz everyones all depressed about the war."

Tsunade sighed and alright Naruto, before smacking him again.

"OWWWW!! What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong that time!" Naaruto wined

"Yes you did. You where being you."

Naruto looked around confused for a second be for walkig over to the window and looking out. Tsunade followed him to the window, her eyes scaning the village before turning away with a sigh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata sighed as she looked around the tent (A/N: every seems to be sighing). _It doen't matter if yourSound, Sand, or Leaf. Blood is blood, Broken bones are broken bones, Death is death._ She thought sadly. She looked up when she felt someone pat her back.

"Oh! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gave Hinata a soft smile.

"Hinata, you've been on your feet all day. Go rest for a little bit." She said softly. Hinata shook her head.

"No, Sakura-chan. I'm still gonna help."

Sakura sighed (A/N: see another sigh!) and started to push Hinata toword the sleeping area for medic-nins.

"No! Stop Sakura-chan!"

"No. Hinata as the head Medic I order you to get some rest. Your chakra is low." In a gentaler tone Sakura contined "please Hinata just do it. I'm begging you." Hinata was about to comply to Sakura's order but the a red headed male waled in to the tent. He scaned the room with his light green eyes as if he was looking for someone. As he looked around the kanji on the right side of his forehead (A/N: is that right?) standing for love became visible. He spotted who he was looking for, as he crossed the tent medic's who weren't buzy with patients bowed. The male rolled his eyes, Sakura and Hinata started to laugh. Teasingly Sakura said "Having fun Gaara?" Gaara glared at the two. "Shut up. Both of you, come with me."

0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: ok well that's the end of that chapter. I have started chapter three. I'm sorry it took so long to do I really am! I'll try and update as soon as I can but I have finals this week, (dies) any way please review!!

OH another note i know that i haven't really described how any one looks. This will take place in an upcoming chapter. Oh By the way Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are 17 k?

Highflyingcherries


	3. The Plan!

"What? Why do we need to come with you Gaara-sama?

Hinata asked with confusion written all over her face.

"I'll tell you in a minute, just not here." Was Gaara's reply. Both girls were confused, neither had any idea as to what he was talking about. They gave each other looks before following him out of the tent. They walked around the tent and towards the trees on he side. Gaara seemed lost in thought as they walked along. When they made it behind the trees, Gaara began to speak softly.

"Alright as you both know we're in a war," both girls rolled their eyes, "shut up, let me finish before you start. I have talked to Tsunade and she agrees that we need to end this war."

"Ya, but how are we gonna do that?" Sakura asked. Gaara responed by hitting her on the head, Hinata had the same idea. While Sakura moaned about her poor abused head and getting hit by people that were shorter than her Gaara continued.

" Well we've decided that to end this war we're going to send one person from each village to a mansion **(_A/N: not very original I know forgive me)_** if these three can befriend each other than maybe there's hope for the rest of us."

Silence followed Gaara's little speech. Sakura had stopped moaning and stared at Gaara like he had grown another head.

"Wait, your saying that some one has to go and be friends with those idiots from Leaf and Sound? Gaara I thought you we're crazy and this confirms it!"

Again Sakura's head made friends with two fists. Gaara glared at the pink medic.

"Well Sakura you will be pleased to know that those idiots will be your new friends."

A shocked silence was the response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where's Naruto?"

" I haven't seen him."

_Good lord that boy's more trouble than he's worth_ Tsunade thought with a sigh. A loud bang rang thoughout Leaf. _That boy's going to be the death of me._ A young woman walked in.

"Umm…. We… uhh …found him Tsunade-Sama."

"I heard, thank you though." The woman nodded and left. A moment later Naruto walked in grumbling and rubbing his head. Tsunade sighed and shook her head, holding up a hand.

"Hold on a sec, Naruto you remember how I went to Sand to talk to Gaara and your going."

Naruto stared at Tsunade.

"Do what now?" I'm confused"

**WHAM! **

"Naruto pay attention"

"Yes ma'am"

" Now listen closely there's a mansion in the land of Waves where you and two others. One from Sand and one from Sound, you guys go and become friends and please tell me that you remember the rest."

Naruto stared for a minute. Tsunade found it hard to believe that was thinking about letting him become the next Hokage. Suddenly the younger blonde's face lit up.

"OH YA! I remember now!"

Tsunade sweat dropped. _Kami-Sama what ever I did to upset you I'm sorry_ she thought before grabbing a bottle of sake and kicking Naruto out of her office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru

"I refuse to go"

Orochimaru glared back.

" You are to go my little Sasuke-kun, if you go and pretend to be friends with those fools imagine what kind of information you could get from them!"

Sasuke thought over what the snake had said.

"I'll go"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

A/N: ya not very long, Orochimaru knew about the plan….cuz I made him know! ya he kinda needed to know. OK HPBabe91 is now my beta! YAY Potter!!!!!!! Ok sorry but I love her to death!!!!glomps her I love you readers too (glomps all of you ) till next time

Cherries


	4. They Meet!

"When are they getting here?"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!! They'll get here when they get here!"

Everyone in the outer room sweat dropped. A loud series of bangs followed the moments pause.

"Do I even want to know what that was?" Sakura muttered

"That was most likely Naruto's head." Gaara answered with a straight face, he clearly was used to this. Sakura sweat dropped, while Sasuke 'HN'd and Orochimaru yawned. The door to Tsunade's office flew open and Sakura jumped. Sasuke just snickered earning himself a smack across the face from Sakura, and a large red handprint. He looked a little shocked that someone would smack him. He glared at her while Gaara and Orochimaru watched with amused smirks.

'We haven't even started and their already fighting' Tsunade thought with a sigh.

"All right now everyone, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!!" **(A/n: umm this really is OOC. She's telling people to get IN her office O.O)** Once every one was in her office, she began the introductions.

"I am Tsunade, leader of **leaf**."

"Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hoka-"Tsunade smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ummm ok then, I'm Sakura and I'm a medic Nin." She flashed a quick grin.

"Gaara"

"Sasuke"

"Orochimaru"

Sakura, Naruto, and Tsunade sweat dropped.

"Talkative little bunch" Sakura said with a shake of her head.

"Damn, I mean you could have said a bit more." Naruto agreed.

"Really! Oh ya, you said you wanted to be the next Hokage?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! I'm gonna be the next Hokage you'll see!! BELIVE IT!!" he said with a goofy grin. Sakura gave a small sweet laugh. Everyone watched as the two seemed to click right away. Everyone turned them out but started listening again after five minutes.

"Really? That's weird!"

"Not really, it's because of a bloodline trait that she has."

Naruto gasped a wow that's cool! Sakura started to laugh again, Gaara looked up at Sakura.

"Who are you talking about?"

Sakura started at him as if he was stupid.

"Hinata, who else would I talk about?"

Gaara went back to just sitting there staring at the wall. Sakura glared at him and started to mutter how he was lucky that he was a kazekage other wise he would have died a long time ago. It was Naruto's turn to laugh.

"As nice as it is to know you two getting along the point is for all of you to become friends."

Sakura and Naruto looked from Tsunade to Sasuke.

"You want me to be friends with that piece of-" She was suddenly cut off as sand hit the back of her head.

" I mean of course I'd love to be friends with a dumbass emo, teme who's just asking me to kill him."

'**AHHH HELL NO! I WILL NOT BE FRIENDS WITH THAT MOTHERFUCKING SHITHEAD! I'D RATHER KILL HIM!!**' inner Sakura screamed. Outer Sakura had to agree. He really was being a butt. Sakura let her eyes quickly roam over the sound-nin's body. '**I changed my mind he has a gorgeous body!**' inner piped happily. Outer mentally rolled he eye's. 'ok so maybe he does have a nice body, the black hair's nice. Mysterious black eyes. No wonder he's so stuck up! He knows that he's hott!' '**all 6 feet of him!**' inner's comment was ignored.

"If your finished drooling…" Sasuke said rather cockily. This got a glare from Sakura and Gaara took a few steps back tugging on Tsunade's arm as he did. She looked at him questionably.

"Trust me you want to move back" They did and looked up to see Sakura smack Sasuke again.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARED WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? ARE YOU SO SELFCENTERED THAT YOU THINK YOUR KING OF THE WORLD? I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU DARLING, YOUR NOT! AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL LET YOU SPEAK TO ME AS IF I'M ONE OF YOUR STUPID LITTLE FANGIRLS! IF YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY AGAIN, YOU'LL FIND MY KATANA THROUGH YOUR SKULL!" Sakura shouted angrily. Throughout her yelling Tsunade's, Naruto's, and Orochimaru's jaw's fell to the floor. How could a girl who looked so sweet be so violent? Gaara was clearly used to it, Sasuke looked rather smug. That just seemed to set Sakura off again.

"Don't you dare try and look smug in front of me!"

"Who's trying?" Sasuke asked still rather smugly. (**A/N: is that even a word?)** Sakura was trying her best not to kill Sasuke. She also didn't want inner to come out. She really didn't and tried her best to keep inner well…. In but she failed….horribly.

**YOU FUCKING BASTARED, I SHOULD CHOP YOUR MOTHER FUCKING HEAD OFF. BURN IT THEN SELL THE ASHES. USE THE REST OF YOUR BODY FOR TARGET PRACTICE WITH MY WOLVES!!!!"**

Again three different jaws found their way to the floor. 'she's so violent' Orochimaru thought ' god I like it!'

"Umm… Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said, hoping she wouldn't kill him.

"Yes?" She said sweetly all traces of her previous anger gone. That got a sweatdrop from everyone but Gaara. Gaara just sighed.

"Are you done threating him? If so I think you scared everyone."

Sakura flashed a sheepish grin.

"Umm… ya…sorry about that!" she rubbed the back of her head thinking ' I hope hinata never finds out about this, she'll have my head!' Mentally sighing 'damn wish I had thought of that before.'

A/N: ok that's the end of chapter 4! Sorry it took so long I was grounded for grades T.T. any way please Review!!

Cherries


End file.
